The Witch Who Had No Name Extras
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: An addition to the comic of the same name written by fixxer.


**As mentioned, this comic comes to us from someone referred to as fixxer, check it out on teasecomix or g.e-hentai, but I highly recommend you go see it, it's actually pretty great. AU set after the episode A Change of Face where Charmcaster succeeds in remaining in Gwen's body while Gwen, stuck in Charmcaster's body, is shipped off to prison.**

 **Frankly this is really an AU of that AU, as I'm just adding the few lemon scenes the comic didn't show. I highly suggest you read the comic, if for no other reason than that you won't understand the context for the lemons here. I'll indicate where in the comic the lemon is placed before each lemon.**

* * *

 **Pg. 13**

Charmcaster was starting to get used to Gwen's body. Her magic was more difficult to use this body, but it was coming back to her slowly. She found herself getting lost in living in Gwen's life. It was surprisingly fun, and seemed to get less fun whenever she took time to try and set up her spell.

So she took to taking some time to just enjoy herself. During one of these times, she went looking through Gwen's things and found her Lucky Girl outfit. Grinning, she decided to try on the uniform for a laugh.

It fit Gwen's body perfectly, and felt great on her. Charmcaster moved her arms and legs, stretching them out and seeing that the uniform didn't restrict her movement at all. 'No wonder she moved so quick in this thing.' Charmcaster thought with a chuckle, stretching out more.

As she did this, Ben walked into the RV. He just barely had the time to get out that Grandpa Max would be away for a few hours to visit some friends before he saw the position Charmcaster, whom he still thought was Gwen, was stretched in, her uniform squeezing her body tightly as her ass was directly out towards him. Needless to say, his train of thought was promptly obliterated.

Ever since Charmcaster had taken Gwen's body, she'd slowly sent Ben down a bit of a spiral, being overly flirtatious even when she wasn't trying to, and inadvertently getting Ben attracted to her despite her being in his cousin's body. It's something Ben had been having a bit of trouble dealing with, and Charmcaster found it extremely amusing for a number of reasons; as she just enjoyed toying people with general, and because this let her have her own fun while simultaneously ruining Gwen. It was a win-win.

But now, seeing Ben ogling her in the Lucky Girl uniform, Charmcaster grinned, deciding to see just how far she could put it. "Oh, hey Ben," She said, standing upright with a smile, "I was just seeing if my old uniform still fit right. I was thinking of maybe joining you next time there's a fight."

"Oh..okay..but I thought you couldn't do the whole Lucky Girl thing without your powers." Ben said, hoping Gwen didn't notice the tent that formed in his pants from the position she'd been in before. Charmcaster most certainly had, but didn't act like it.

She walked closer to him, "Oh I can still help out. Just because I can't get all big and strong like you doesn't mean I'm not talented." She said, her body almost close enough for Ben to feel her body heat. Ben blushed lightly, trying to take a step back only to find that he was trapped between Gwen and the wall next to the shut door he'd come through.

"W-well I don't know about it, you could get hurt or.." Ben's voice trailed off as Charmcaster dropped to her knees in front of him, "Maybe I can persuade you~?" She asked with a grin, moving before Ben could stop her and undoing his pants, freeing his member.

Ben blushed deeply, "G-Gwen, what are you-" "Wow, so hard for your cousin? Naughty boy~" Charmcaster purred, gripping his shaft and stroking it more skillfully that Ben would have thought possible for Gwen.

"G-Gwen, we shouldn't be doing this." Ben said, though he didn't actually move to stop her. "Why not? I want to, and I can see that you do to~" Charmcaster said, moving her head forward and kissing the tip of Ben's stiff cock.

A shudder of enjoyment went through Ben's body, his member twitching slightly at the kiss. He moaned out louder when Charmcaster took his tip into her mouth, sucking it gently as her tongue moved in circles around it.

Charmcaster began to bob her head up and down along his member, making him moan more with every inch she took into her mouth and throat. Soon she was deep-throating Ben's entire cock like a pro. Gwen's body may have never done this before, but Charmcaster was highly skilled in such areas, and Ben was already fighting off the urge to cum.

Charmcaster could tell, and wanted to push him over the edge. She moved her head faster along his length as her warm, soft hands moved to cup and massage his balls gently, making him groan and tense up, reaching his peak just a moment later and cumming. "G-Gwen!"

Charmcaster sealed her lips tightly around the base of Ben's cock, taking every drop of cum he unloaded into her and swallowing it all effortlessly. She moved back, licking her lips and looking up and Ben with her mouth open to show that she had swallowed it all.

"So," Charmcaster said, standing back up, "Think I can join you next time there's a bad guy to fight? Or do you need a little more," She paused, going over to the bed and bending over it, carefully pulling the pants of the Lucky Girl uniform down to show her naked ass and pussy, "Persuasion~?"

Two thoughts hit Ben one after the other. The first was that Gwen had always been naked whenever she was in her Luck Girl uniform, which explained why he never saw her changing out of it. The second was that they'd already gone this far, and there was no point in turning back now.

* * *

 **Pg. 22-23**

Ben was just returning from the hotel's pool to take a shower. It had been a great day, no villains, 'Gwen' had kept her distance for the day, Grandpa had let them stay at the hotel while he went to visit some old school buddies, and he'd have the next few hours to himself to shower and then play videogames until Gwen got back.

Unfortunately, Ben realized immediately upon opening the bathroom door that Gwen, or rather Charmcaster, was already back, and had just finished undressing so she could take her own shower, leaving her completely naked for Ben to see.

Ben jumped back from the door, trying to either wipe the mental picture from his mind, or at the very least force himself not to be aroused by it. Charmcaster came to the door and poked her head through, "Ben, you little-"

Ben was actually thankfully he was about to be scolded. Gwen going off on him was a sure fire way to kill any enjoyment his body had taken in the sight of her naked form. Ben was not so lucky however, and her mouth curved into an amused grin rather than a scowl.

"You little rascal~ trying to get a peek at me huh~?" Charmcaster questioned. Ben shook his head, but could tell from the look of her face that she didn't believe him. "I'm sorry, please don't tell Grandpa." Ben pleaded.

"Why would I tell him? You haven't done anything wrong. You probably just wanted to take a shower right?" Charmcaster questioned. Ben nodded, though slightly regretted doing so, as she then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with you.

"Well then come on, let's get wash up~" She purred with a wink, locking the door. Ben knew that it was just to make sure no one walked in on them, but he gulped nervously at it anyway, his face burning red as he averted his eyes to not look at his naked cousin.

"I-I don't think that's the best idea." Ben said. Charmcaster giggled, grabbing his swimming trunks and pulling them down, freeing his already stiff rod, "Come on Ben, it's nothing you haven't seen before~" She purred, turning to get into the shower and giving her ass a seductive wiggle in Ben's direction before she turned on the hot water and stepped inside.

Ben cursed his utter lack of willpower, kicking off his trunks before joining Charmcaster in the shower. For the first few minutes, Ben was pretty sure his cousin was trying to tease him to death, only washing herself and doing so in the most enticingly erotic way possible as her hands glided over her moist, soapy body.

Then once she'd finished, she looked over her shoulder at Ben with a mischievous grin. "Guess I should get you washed up to~" She purred, taking some soap and covering her soft ass with it before pushing her hips back and grinding her asscheeks against Ben's cock.

Ben groaned at Charmcaster's assjob, encouraging to keep it going and grind her hips into him harder. Ben reflexively thrust his hips at the pleasure of it, causing his tip to prod the entrance of her ass.

Charmcaster squeaked in surprise, "Oh~ you want it there now do you~?" She questioned. Charmcaster leaned over, bracing her hands against the wall of the shower with her ass out for Ben, "Then take it~"

Ben's rational mind had all but gone away now, and he lined his member up to Charmcaster's ass, holding onto her hips and jerking his own forward to push into the tight hole. Both moaned as Ben penetrated her tight, virgin hole.

"Be as rough as you want~" Charmcaster purred in the sluttiest voice Gwen's body would allow, "I can take it all~" Ben thrust forward harder. The soap and water acted like lubricant, making it much easier to push in deeper. Soon Ben was pistoning into Charmcaster's ass hard and faster, working himself deeper inch by inch.

Charmcaster moaned loudly, loving every second of it, bucking her hips back for more and pleading for it deeper or harder every few moments. Ben seemed to take these requests to heart, his hips smacking harder and harder against her ass with every thrust.

After several minutes of this, Ben had hilted himself inside of Charmcaster's ass. He slammed his entire length into her with every thrust, hitting deeper each time until Charmcaster screamed out his name as she came, her walls gripping his cock tightly as she did.

Ben grunted at this, squeezing her hips tightly as the warmth and clenching of his cousin's ass pushed him over the edge into cumming, pumping several spurts of hot seed deep into her ass, which she moaned happily at.

They held still for a few moments to catch their breath and otherwise recover, "Well would you look at that," Charmcaster said with a giggle, "Looks like we're even dirtier now then when we started~"

* * *

 **Pg. 49**

Ben had been half asleep enjoying his rest in a lawn chair. He'd moved the chair into a shady spot, where the decorative plants made sure just enough light got through to keep him warm and kept just enough light out so that he could sleep.

He was brought back to full lucidity when he saw his cousin standing over him with a smile. She was holding two drinks, one for the both of them. "Hey, I was getting one for myself and figured I'd get you one to." She said.

"Oh, thanks." Ben said, though his face started to burn red when she turned around and began to sit down, practically in his lap. "W-what are you doing?" Ben questioned, squirming uncomfortably as she laid her body on top of his.

"I want to relax, and there aren't any other chairs around, so make room." Charmcaster said, placing the drinks down on the little stand next to the chair and wiggling her hips to get herself comfortable.

Said wiggle of the hips led to her feeling something hard poking her through her swimsuit, and she giggled, "You just never get enough do you~?" She questioned, wiggling her hips again to tease Ben a little more as he got stiffer.

'I'm going straight to hell.' Ben thought to himself as Charmcaster lifted herself, pulling her swimsuit so that her pussy was exposed. She wished Gwen had had a two piece, but oh well. She pulled Ben's trunks down a bit to free his stiff cock and lowered her hips slowly, moaning softly as he entered her.

Ben groaned quietly, holding onto Charmcaster's hips as she slowly lowered herself, taking his entire length and then moving back up. She kept at the slow, relaxed pace, and Ben wasn't sure if it was pleasant or torturous. Only Gwen could find a way to make something that was both, Ben thought.

Charmcaster continued moving her hips slowly, "You like it slow like this~?" She asked quietly, "Or would you rather pick up the pace~?" Ben groaned, his hips thrusting up into her hard, pushing his entire length into her. She grunted, then giggled, "I guess that answers that~"

Charmcaster lifted herself off and changed her position, lowering herself back down onto him so she was riding him. Ben's hands went to her hips, beginning to thrust up into her as she rocked her hips back and forth.

"Don't make too much noise~" She warned, "Someone might hear us~" Ben's eyes widened. He'd been so distracted by this, he'd forgotten they were only slightly out of the way, and anyone who happened to pass by could easily see what they were doing.

Even with this knowledge, now that Ben had started, his body refused to let him stop. He had to keep going, thrusting harder up into Charmcaster's tight pussy, causing her to bounce on his cock with a moan.

"Can't stop huh? Am I really that irresistible~?" She questioned, "Or maybe," She added with a lustful grin, bucking her hips harder against Ben's cock, "Maybe you actually want someone to see us~"

Ben's face burned a deep red at this suggestion, and he shook his head in disagreement, but he couldn't deny that the knowledge that they might get caught was a bit of a thrill, making the pleasure all the more intense.

They kept going, the sound of their moans and hips slapping together getting worryingly loud over the next several minutes, but they were never discovered. Not until they came that is, their simultaneous cry out pleasure alerting others and leaving them to quickly fix their swim wear and pretend to have been fighting.

* * *

 **Post story**

Gwen had used her magic to fix her and Ben's bodies. For the first time over two months, everyone was in their body. Ben wasn't sure how exactly to feel about things. He was glad that Gwen would never know what he had been doing with 'her', and even more glad that it wasn't actually her that had seduced him.

But the fact remained that he hadn't known their bodies were swapped when he had done what he'd done with Charmcaster, and it was still Gwen's body that had attracted him. It was all a confusing, frustrating mess. So, with nothing else to do about it, he figured he may as well take out his frustrations of Charmcaster.

They had finally tracked her down and captured her, Gwen using a spell she'd learned to nullify her magic. Now not only was she not magical, she was weaker than the average human would be.

It would still be a full day before they were close enough to the police station to drop her off discreetly without getting seen doing it, and Ben had been left alone with her while Grandpa took Gwen to visit someone called Pinky.

"What do you want?" Charmcaster questioned when Ben walked over to her. They had her arms tied, but they didn't need to. In her current state, she could probably have been held in place by an average sized breeze.

"You pulled a lot of dirty tricks on me when you were in Gwen's body." Ben said angrily. Charmcaster laughed, "You didn't seem to mind them at the time~" She taunted. Ben grit his teeth in anger, his hand slowly moving towards the Omnitrix.

Charmcaster's eyes widened, and she shook her head, "O-okay, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." Ben smirked, "That's what I thought. See, there isn't a whole lot of reason for me not to go hero and wail on you. I doubt Grandpa would care after everything Gwen told us about where she was."

"Please no," Charmcaster begged, "Please, h-how about I let you play with me again? You always liked it when we played before, and you know my body is better than hers." She said, a desperate look on her face.

Ben couldn't exactly argue. Even battered as she was from what Gwen had gone through in her body, Charmcaster was still sexy; long slender legs and a chest that Gwen's couldn't really compete with.

"You've got my attention." Ben said, moving his hand away from the watch. Sighing in relief, Charmcaster leaned over. With her hands bound, it was a bit difficult for her to undo his pants, but she managed it, leaving his slowly hardening member out in the moment.

Ben took her hands, holding her arms above her head as he thrust into her mouth. Charmcaster started sucking on him immediately, all the skill she had had in Gwen's body remaining. In fact, she may have been even better now that she was in her own body.

Charmcaster took his entire cock into throat, sucking it roughly. Ben moaned, thrusting his hips to fuck her head harder. She took it easily, her skilled mouth and tongue pushing Ben over the edge in only a few minutes, causing him to cum down her throat.

She swallowed it all as Ben removed the bindings from her hands, removing her clothes. She sat on her knees, not dumb enough to try making a break for it in her current state. He pushed his member forward so it was between her soft tits, Charmcaster squeezing them around him more and licking around the tip as she began to stroke him with her breasts.

Ben moaned in enjoyment, thrusting his hips every so often for a little more. He ordered Charmcaster to stroke faster or to squeeze them harder around his cock, and Charmcaster obeyed, which added even more pleasure to the experience.

After several minutes, Ben pulled away and came, shooting several thick ropes of cum over Charmcaster's face and chest. "There, satisfied now?" She questioned. "Not quite." Ben said, slamming down the watch and morphing into the form of Fourarms.

"I-I thought you weren't going to attack me!" Charmcaster whimpered. Ben smirked, "I'm not," He said, freeing Fourarms' two massive cocks, "But I am gonna make it hurt~" He said, grabbing her arms with two hands and her hips with the other two, lifting her up, positioning his cocks so one was lined up to both her ass and pussy.

Ben didn't even give her a chance to say any more, pulling her down as he thrust forward roughly, forcing both his massive cocks into her. Needless to say, they weren't exactly meant for human breeding, and the size alone was enough to make Charmcaster scream at the top of her lungs.

The strength made it worse, as he was able to force his cocks in as deep as he wanted despite the size difference. He groaned in pleasure at how tight Charmcaster was. Even as much as Charmcaster's body had been used while Gwen had been in it, it still couldn't comfortably take Fourarms' massive rods without the pain being overwhelming.

Ben held her firmly, pumping into both holes for as long as Fourarms would let him. After nearly an hour straight, he grunted as the pressure began to reach its limit. He forced his cocks as deeply ontpo both holes as he could, his strength letting him completely hilt both cocks inside her before she came.

The cum filling her up caused her stomach to extend out, making her look several months pregnant, but she wasn't aware of this, as she'd blacked out before the cum had even started filling her up.

When she woke up sometime later, she body seemed to have worked all the cum out of her, but the moment Ben saw she was conscious, he slammed down on the watch again, becoming Fourarms again, "I wonder if you can take both of them in one hole." He said with a grin as he closed in on Charmcaster for more.

* * *

 **And now the one that actually encouraged me to do this at all**

"So..that's what happened." Gwen finished explaining. The moment she had gotten her body back, finding Pinky was item one on her to-do list. It had actually been easy, as Gwen had been able to track Pinky using her magic to hone in on the bird she'd given her. She was glad Pinky had kept it.

Grandpa Max agreed to take her, but she never actually explained herself. After everything Gwen had been through, so long as she was safe, there wasn't a whole lot he would have said no to her about.

She was glad to find that Pinky had done as Gwen had asked and not broken the law again. It had made tracking her down more difficult, but she'd rather have a hard time finding her than find her in a cell again surrounded by cruel people who probably had a score to settle with her.

Pinky had been inclined to believe Gwen when she entered her room at the motel she'd been staying at and told her who she was, as she'd clearly seen the magic Charmcaster and Hex had used. Just to be certain Pinky believed her, Gwen used a spell she'd mastered for this occasion specifically: a memory sharing spell.

With that, Pinky knew that the short, orange haired girl in front of her was the girl she had escaped prison and fallen in love with. Gwen went silent for a moment, an uneasy quiet forming as they both looked at each other without saying a word.

"I..I know you wouldn't want me the way I am now," Gwen said, looking over her body and fighting back tears, "And seeing me at all probably just makes things worse. B-but I had to find you, I-I needed you to know that I was safe, and that I didn't just abandon you. I couldn't stand the thought of you thinking I'd gone crazy and run away, or that I'd just been using you."

Still nothing but silence. Gwen knew she wouldn't last much longer before she burst into tears, and stood up and turned, "I..I'll just go now. Thank you for staying out of trouble, a-and thank you again for me." She wanted to say more, but she knew she'd never get through it before she started crying, and just went for the door.

Before her hand could touch the handle, Pinky grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, pinning her beneath her and kissing her hard. Gwen kissed her back instantly, though the floodgate broke and her tears escaped as she did.

Neither one of them wanted to stop, and they held their kiss for as long as they could before they had to come up for air. "I don't care what you look like," Pinky said, "I don't care what body you're in. You're mine, and I'm going to take you. End of discussion."

Gwen sobbed more at this, she couldn't help it. She did manage to smile though, "P-people aren't going to like the look of it. They'll say terrible, horrible things about us, and try to make us stop." "Fucking let them try," Pinky said, "I just got my little witch back, nothing is taking her away from me again. Understood?"

Gwen nodded, thanking god that Pinky still loved her. She wanted Pinky now more than ever, needed her. She leaned in and whispered quietly to her, "You should punish your little witch for running away~"

If Pinky had any self restraint at all, it dissolved when she heard this.

The next day, Grandpa Max had a few questions. He questioned by Gwen had bruises as well as bite marks all over her body, and he definitely questioned who the tough looking girl, who seemed about a year older than Gwen, was.

Gwen lied through her teeth with the answers, and Max knew she was lying as well, but he wouldn't push. He could practically smell the mana coming off of Pinky, but couldn't quite place what spell she had on her. Gwen never told him that either, because if anyone ever learned that Pinky had a youth spell on her, one that would keep her roughly Gwen's age, then they would both have a lot to answer for.

* * *

 **And that is why I don't often write fic adaptations of hentai comics when that hentai comic has a story I love. At a certain point, it might turn into gushing. I'm well aware that some, if not most, if not all of what I've written here may directly contradict the story of the comic, but fuck it, I don't care. I hate sad endings and when Sinful gets sad, bad things happen in the stories Sinful writes. So I decided to vent it out here instead of funnelling the negative emotion into one of my own stories like I did with Fandom Travelers or Buko Adventures. Anyway, I've started rambling, so I'd better wrap it up.**

 **I didn't write the Gwen and Pinky lemon and the very end for three reasons. The first is the same reason I've never written a TailsXCosmo lemon despite it being one of my favorite ships of all time, and why I didn't write the DragonXErinn scene in the finale of Dragon's Quest. I feel that any smut I could could conjure for it would lessen the value of it.**

 **The second reason is that, as those who read the comic will know, things with Pinky and Gwen lean a little rougher than I'm used to. I've got no issue with it, and have written masochistic stuff before, but I've got no experience writing for things like asphyxiation fetish and I don't trust myself to write it tastefully.**

 **Thirdly, and most damning, is that writing the smut scene would have been a direct violation of one of my own rules. Gwen is too young for Pinky, simple as that. In an ironic twist, one of my favorite pairings in any hentai comic is one I cannot write about because of a rule I created. Ain't that a bitch? I suppose I could have technically written a smut scene about Gwen with youthened Pinky, but then the first two rules still apply.**

 **Anyway, I've gushed enough about this comic. It's one of my favorites. If you haven't read it, then A: The one-shot you just read is probably confusing as shit, and B: Go read it now. And if you have read it, go read it again. Maybe if the comic gets enough traffic, we can convince the author to write a sequel with an ending that doesn't make me really depressed.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
